Legacy of Kain Wiki:Tapster
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |race = Human |gender = Female |birthera = Blood Omen 2 era |status = active (as of Blood Omen 2 era) |realm = Material Realm |territories = Lower City |appearances = }}The Tapster was a minor character in ''Blood Omen 2''.' '''She was the Barkeeper of the Red Raven Pub in the Lower City . In ''Chapter 3: Lower City , with Umah occupied investigating the Industrial Quarter , she sent Kain to find Sanctuary in the Lower City, using several Cabal Contacts to pass on information regarding Sanctuary's secret location . The first of these contacts was the Tapster of the Red Raven Pub Umah: "Nearby is the Red Raven pub. Speak with the tapster. She will tell you what to do." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Upon being questioned by Kain, The Tapster revealed that she was not a member of the Cabal Tapster: "What can I get you?"//'Kain:' "Information. I was sent here by Umah. You have a message for me."//'Tapster:' "I only know what they told me."//'Kain:' "And just who are ‘they’?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and had merely been given a message by "the night itself" Tapster: "I don’t know, I promise! It was dark; I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It was as if the night, itself, spoke to me. It told me to give you the message, ‘Seek the vendor near the warehouse, for he has news for you’."//'Kain:' "Is that all of it?"//'Tapster:' "No, if you tell that fool, Duncan, you wok for Ducket’s Traders, he’ll let you through the gate to the workers area." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (probably a Vampire using Mist or similarly stealthy Dark Gift). She relayed the message, telling Kain the location of the next Cabal Contact - the News Vendor further down the road. She also gave him the means to pass Duncan's gate (by telling Duncan that he worked for Ducket's Traders ) Tapster: "I don’t know, I promise! It was dark; I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It was as if the night, itself, spoke to me. It told me to give you the message, ‘Seek the vendor near the warehouse, for he has news for you’."//'Kain:' "Is that all of it?"//'Tapster:' "No, if you tell that fool, Duncan, you wok for Ducket’s Traders, he’ll let you through the gate to the workers area." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Notes *In true ''Blood Omen'' style, the Tapster, as a barkeeper is protected from harm by her bar, and does little to react if Kain massacres her customers . *The Tapster will continue onto a conversation with another (NPC) patron regarding the Sarafan if left alone by Kain Pub Patron: "Damn them! Damn them!"//'Tapster:' "Hush! Not so loud."//'Pub Patron:' "My wife – my children – gone. Damn the Sarafan, damn them!"//'Tapster:' "That’s enough! You’ll bring them down on all of us."//'Pub Patron:' "How can they do this to us? It’s not right!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . *Deleted dialogue suggests that the meeting with the Tapster originally took place in a stables at the back of the Red Raven. Blood Omen 2 Deleted Dialogue on You Tube See Also * The Tapster at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References Category:Blood Omen 2 characters